Fallen God
by KMaaz
Summary: Who is Ichigo really? Why did he do it? Why did she do it?


**Hi guys, this is going to be a trial chapter, if you guys like it and I receive some requests then I don't mind at all, continuing it.( I have some great ideas. Well, I think so anyway)**

**Oh, and it's going to be an IchiHime fanfic. Just putting it out there. **

**Thanks and hope you enjoy!**

**Time –**3 months after where the bleach anime series finishes.

**Main characters – **Ichigo and Orihime of course! and maybe some others.

I should mention that the flash backs are continuations of one and other.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

There was a cool breeze on the school roof top which was rarely visited in the winter except for the one girl who stayed behind after school, just to see the setting sun. The beauty of the setting sun was one which was seen by her and her alone, no one else could comprehend why she would stay in the cold classrooms of the school for hours upon hours, just to see the setting sun. What did she see that no one else could, was it the bright orange and red lights that painted the sky like giant airbrushes or was it the fading away of heat as the sun disappeared out of sight?

No one could really understand her, in their minds she was the once beautiful Orihime, the one girl who everyone liked and wanted to be with, the one who gave a warm filling smile to everyone, the one who would treat everyone the same 'friend or foe' and the one who hid all her negative emotions for the betterment of her friends.

"It's funny how we can despise such wonderful people and not forgive because of one thing."

*Small Flash Back – Orihime's

"Oh, hey Orihime..."

The once beautiful Orihime was now the most despised and hated girl in the school, no one wanted to see or even look at her anymore, they didn't want to be near her anymore, they didn't even want to be in the same room as her. What had changed? she was still the same wonderful girl, but why?

She questioned herself day after day, Why? Why? WHY? What have I done that's so disgusting that people hate me this much? What have I done to them? I was always nice to them from the bottom of my heart! Then Why?

...

*Small flash back – Orihime's

"...Why do you look so..."

As the Auburn-haired girl stood atop the roof as per her usual routine, she felt a tingling sensation, a sensation which spread through her entire body filling her from head to toe. It was the feeling when she was with him,

"but how?" She said aloud, "It can't be him!".

"Oh, really" Said a familiar voice but in an unfamiliar tone.

As the Auburn-haired girl spun around to face the direction of the voice, she saw one of her friends. Or rather once a friend.

It was a boy with Brown side combed hair but there was something unusual about him.

"K-keigo..." She managed to mutter.

It was the first time in a long time that someone had approached her, she didn't know whether to be happy or to be sad. It had been such a long time since she spook to someone.

"Why are you here," enquired the girl.

"...Don't you sense something unusual about me?" Said an astonished Keigo, "I'm starting to think that Master might be wrong about you!"

Her attention was on his unnatural yet seemingly natural deep voice and that tingly sensation.

She tried to think what was this unusual thing about him that made her tingly, as she reminisced there was only one person who made her feel that way, But they were long gone.

She completely dismissed the fact that he addressed someone as master.

"T-th-there is but I don't know what to think, I mean I must be imagining, Ichigo isn't here anymore"

She couldn't even make out words due the unbearable tingling sensation.

"aahh, man. I'm going to have to explain, aren't I-" Keigo wasn't his usual self, the casual no self regulation person seemed almost sophisticated. He continued "-The reason why I have his-No! Ichigo's spiritual pressure is because..."

**So guys that's it from me guys, hope it wasn't too short but if you want me to continue this I'll make sure that the chapters are longer.**

**And don't forget to leave a comment and name (For guests).**

**Five requests will be all that I need.**


End file.
